


You think you know my past (when you don't really know it)

by KaisuMarissa



Series: against but happy ending [2]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Dongyeol can control the elecricity, Dongyeol is a bully, Hwanhee can... Well you'll find out later!, Hwanhee is an orphan & bullied, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, aLSO MENTIONS OF MURDER & BLOOD AND SOME OTHER STUFF SO, reaD ON YOUR OWN SAFETY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisuMarissa/pseuds/KaisuMarissa
Summary: I look around as I can feel the coldness getting finally into my wounded body."Someone... Anyone... Safe me... Please..." I whisper to the cold night before collapsing on the ground.





	You think you know my past (when you don't really know it)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first UP10TION fanfic, which's idea I got from my dream. I hope you guys will like it tho! Also English is not my first language. So my grammar may suck... A lot lol

**_ ~~ 9 years ago ~~ _ **

**_ [ HwanHee's Pov ] _ **

"HwanHee-ah! Come hare! dinner is ready!" my oldest noona yelled. I turned around and ran towards the backdoor. As I got to her she took me in her grip as I started to whine her to let go of me. She just laughed at my acting as she freed me. Then we went inside. I saw my little sister whit my second oldest noona, mom and dad at the dining table.

"Go wash your hands HwanHee so we can start eating." my 2nd oldest noona said in annoyed voice. She hated me from the bottom of her heart and I don't know why. Was it because I were a boy and not a girl like my other siblings were? Maybe... I loved her but she hated me while she loved my other siblings and parents as much I loved them. If she would die I would cry for days because she meant that much for me.

"Yes noona..." I said in a sad tone back as I walked to the bathroom. There I saw two men dressed in all black backs at me. I closed the door whit a loud voice and ran to my parents and siblings.

"Eomma! Appa! There are two strange man in the bathroom!!" I said while panicking. They all -expect my 2nd oldest noona- laughed at me.

"what are you saying HwanHee? There are no one in the... Bathroom... HwanHee watch out!" my oldest noon screamed as I turned around. I saw the man's behind me and they hit my head whit a loud bang. I fell on my knees but still saw even tough the world was turning around.

"Anna! Take Marina and run out. I will take HwanHee and run after you two." Alex -my oldest noona- said to Anna -my second oldest noona- while running towards me. Anna took Marina and ran outside while Anna quickly took me in her arms and ran outside. I could hear the gun shots after us, but any of the bullets didn't hit us.

** _~~ After running for miles ~~_ **

"Unni! Let's stop running for now. Marina is getting tired." Anna noona said as she stopped at the school grounds and put Marina on the seat that she sits everyday during breaks. Alex stopped and put me on next seat and world started to get darker every second.

"Ale-Alex n-noona... I'm scar-scared..." I said while holding back my tears. Anna noona just mumbled something that I din't understand while Alex noona did.

"Anna! Don't say that! He will not die! Are you heartless towards your own little brother??" Alex noona said angrily as she hugged me so I didn't need to hold back the tears. But I did. I didn't want Anna noona to think that I'm more worthless than I am.

"Well if he didn't come to us screaming about those mans he would be the only one dead and not our parents." she scoffed. Alex noona was shocked by her answer as Marina and me were hugging each other now -Alex had left me from her hold by now-. Marina was sobbing on my shoulder as I was still fighting back the tears that would start falling out anytime soon.

"ANNA! Stop! Why you hate him so much?! Because he is a boy?!" Alex noona stated as she stormed closer Anna noona.

"Alex noona... Please don't yell at Anna noona..." I mumbled. Both of my noona's looked me in shock.

"W-what did you say HwanHee?" Alex noona asked in shock.

"Please don't yell at Anna noona even if she hates me. She has hate me since I was born right?" I asked as the tears started falling down whit out me knowing.

"Fine if that is your wish HwanHee-ah..." Alex noona said as she took Marina in her hold and stared at Anna noona.

"You miss will make things clear with our little brother as he thinks you hate him. We both know the truth, but why you act the complete opposite? You are a jerk Anna." Alex noona said as she walked away while carrying Marina who was sobbing. I watched after them as I heard Anna noona sighing deeply.

"HwanHee-ah... Come hare... I will not hurt you..." Anna noona said whit a tiny sad smile as she offered hand for me. I looked her little scared.

"P-promise?" I shuttered as I eyes her hand and her face. She nodded and...

_**~~~ End of chapter 1 ~~** _

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?? Please tell in the comments or leave kudos for telling me & giving me motivation to continue this story!  
> Also I know I'm devil when I stopped the chapter like in middle of sentence, but it will continue from that.


End file.
